Strawberry flavored potion
by Varnalesa
Summary: Summary: After being made to drink youth restoring potion, that he himself created, Severus Snape finds himself showered with far too much very much unwanted attention.  ?/SS slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Strawberry flavored potion**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter series.

Summary: After being made to drink youth restoring potion, that he himself created, Severus Snape finds himself showered with far too much very much unwanted attention. ?/SS slash.

Chapter 1

Unless you were certain crazy and bitchy Azkaban escapee, kneeling in front of notorious psychopath and the wannabe ruler of the wizarding world was never a pleasant experience. More so, when that psychopath decided to grace you with his undivided attention. And yet, despite the circumstances, Severus Snape couldn't contain satisfied smirk grazing his lips. The mask hid his face anyway.

Three years of hard work resided inside one little bottle, that was now being caressed by the long spidery fingers of the Dark lord. It was powerful youth restoring potion. This as far as the public knowledge went - the second such thing _ever_ being created - the first being the philosopher's stone - the labor fruit of lifelong research of genius Nicolas Flamel. And yet he, the old slimy bastard bat, managed to solve the task in three years! Although, truth to be said, the ingredients required for the potion were ridiculously hard to find, and the process of making it so complicated - he doubted that anyone would bother to make it, even if he _could_ to publish the recipe. So that lowered the value of the discovery. But the fact remained - he did it ! And soon the megalomaniac will open the cork and Severus will be able to see the outcome of his sleepless nights..

"I must say that you surprissed me this time Severuss. I truly didn't expect you to succeed in the tasssk." Hissed the snake-face in front of him and to Severus' great disappointment carefully placed the bottle inside the robe pocket. Way to spoil the fun. "And you say there are no side effects? Marvelous job indeed...Now take out another dose, Severus, and drink it.

"What?" Asked dumbfounded professor, even forgetting to add the honorifics at the end of the question.

Smile disappeared from snake's face. "Now now, Severuss, I am well aware of that little strange hobby of yoursss to make at leassst one more additional dosse of the potion that I require of you to create. The bottle that you gave me was still warm and your hair ssstill smell of belladona. So I presume you rushed here straight out of the lab and haven't yet had the time to go to that little sstorage room and place the remaing potion on a dusty shelf so asss to pressserve it for sscientific purposesss. "

Severus blanched. The accuracy of the statement was frightening. True to Voldemort's word's he had yet another dose of youth restoring potion in his pocket. _Only_ one another and no more ingredients left to prepare more. It would be irreplaceable loss if he were made to drink it. More so, unlike the dark lord, Severus Snape had no desire whatsoever to prolong his own life. Why it lasted far too long already.

"There is a possibility, my lord, (although marginally small, but no need to empathize that) that you might need another dose to be fully restored to your glory, and there are no more ingredients left to create more potion. I assure you that the potion has been thoroughly tested, and trying it on a living being is just stu.." The spy tried reasoning with megalomaniac rather than blatantly lie.

"Enough!" Interrupted him the dark lord, took a step forward, removed the mask from Snape's face and painfully grasping his chin with his left hand, took out the bottle from his pocked with another hand, uncorked it and hissed in the potion's masters ear " While I am pleased with you, Severuss, unless you obey me this _very_ moment, it won't be ssso much longer. Drink it!" He roughly pushed the bottle to Severus lips.

As thick and creamy ruby colored potion rushed down Severus' throat, he dimly noted that despite the odd and intoxicating smell, the taste was pleasant and somewhat akin to that of strawberry cake. It was the last coherent fought he had before the potion kicked in. For soon as it started to work potions master was overwhelmed by a rush of feelings. If not for the fact that he had been already kneeling, he would have most likely collapsed on the floor. It was as if he has been struck by a lightning - all the hairs on his body stood up, and he suddenly became aware off every cell in his body, each and every one of them so sensitive that the hair that even the feeling of hair tickling his neck suddenly became unbearable. More so, every little ache, that Severus was not even aware of having, disappeared. Although he was biting his lips throaty moan still escaped them. Being freed form all the little pains that he had accumulated trough his life, was the most pleasurable and liberating experience he'd ever had. Unwillingly, unknowingly the potion's master was completely and utterly lost in that feeling.

Finally awareness returned to him, and slightly flushed Severus lifted his head to look into the penetrating eyes of the dark lord. The gaze was suffocating and utterly disturbing, more so, because it seemed that the crazy megalomaniac wasn't even aware of giving it. The spy hardened his fists and tried to look unaffected, while waiting for the man to speak.

"Marvelous...indeed. Now ,my dear, give me the bottle that you have in your pocket and then show me your left forearm." Hissed the dark lord, still looking at him with that unnerving gaze.

Disturbed even more by the endearment, Severus rushed to complete the demand. And froze - on his even paler than before, but somehow by far healthier, almost glowing skin there was nothing. Not a sign of gruesome tattoo. Both happiness and dread filled Snape "My lord, I.."

"Just as I susspected." interrupted him harsh bone chilling hiss, and bony fingers grasped his arm. "Do not fear, my Severusss. This little side effect is nothing that cannot be fixed." Still holding Severus arm, with his left hand, the megalomaniac took out his wand and started caressing white skin with it's tip. "You are blessed to have the honor of becoming mine twice..._Morsmorde_".

The potions master bit his lip so as not to scream or vomit then the mark was burned into his skin. The taste of short lived freedom was bitter. Discreetly he moved his gaze away from the gruesome sight of his freshly mared skin. He wanted nothing more than to lower the sleeve, but for some reason the dark lord still held his arm with his left arm and still caressed it with his wandtip almost as if he was hypnotized by that action. Clearly the snake was finally going completely bonkers. Just what he needed.. two Dumbledore's. Finally, after what seemed to eternity the dark lord let go of Severus arm and hissed "You are dismissed, my Severusss."

Gathering his wits Severus Snape stood up, picked the mask from the stone floor and with a curt bow left. There was still another master that he had to see tonight.

TBC

A/N Geting all hot and bothered in front of the Dark lord that has already had some supressed desires, my my Severus such a tease...


	2. Chapter 2

Strawberry flavored potion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter series.

Summary: After being made to drink youth restoring potion, that he himself created, Severus Snape finds himself showered with far too much very much unwanted attention. ?/SS slash

Chapter 2

He rushed to the headmaster's office just as he always did after the meetings - still in his death eater uniform (although the mask has been shrunk and tucked into one of his pockets). It has been slight miscalculation.

Staring at the tip of Albus' wand the spy tried to comfort himself with the fought that 'at least the old man was not crazy enough so as to offer lemon drops to unknown death eater that suddenly breaks into his office in the middle of the night.' Still Severus didn't find it funny at all to try and explain the messy situation that he got himself into, while staring at the mentor's _bloody pink pajamas_ , because said wizard didn't trust him not to do anything while he conjured himself a robe!

" Tom's actions were really strange, my dear boy. While it is possible that he simply didn't trust you not to poison him, I am inclined to stay with my belief that he knows that you take far too much pride in your skills of potion making, to provide _anyone_ with fake potion. After all, Tom knew about your hobby...You need to be careful , my boy. Nonetheless, let's hope that now when you provided Tom with youth restoring potion he'll trust you more, and won't try you. Still, I cannot say that I am very unhappy with the turn of events – you are absolutely glowing, my boy."

Severus eyebrow twitched." I look like a _bloody_ child, Albus. How am I to teach ? The brats will walk all over me! What am I to say, then somebody asks about my condition 'Oh, it's just one evening I was dead drunk and decided to take a bunch of ingredients - half of them not even magical and another half impossibly rare to find, and to mix them all together, just for the sheer fun of it. And then I wanted to take a sip of my firewhisky and stumbled straight into the cauldron ?"

Albus chuckled " You do not look like a child at all, my boy. No, I'd say you look like a man in late twenties and practically glowing with health. And yes, I'm sure simple explanation that you had a potion's accident will suffice. Although seeing how your accident might encourage people to have potions accidents themselves , maybe you should take a break from teaching for a few days, and spend them in the hospital wing?"

Severus frowned " Spare just a little of my pride and let me at least claim that I've had '_lucky_' potions accident (and save me from the horror of Poppy's fussing as well). It doesn't matter what I say, anyway. No one with at least half of their brain functioning properly will believe the nonsense that potions accident can make somebody younger. Although seeing how the majority of school population are dunderheads this might not be such a big problem."

"It is solved then!" Beamed Albus happily, and seeing Severus expression added "Now, my dear boy, there is no need to be so gloomy. It is a great opportunity for you to open up to all the students and let them see what a great person you are. I am sure that as soon as you leave this old man's office and are showered by lots and lots of smiles form eager to learn youths and you will soon see the benefits of being a young handsome teacher."

Severus cringed in his chair. Squealing and laughing little brats was just the thing what he needed to brighten his day. But there was nothing to fear, even if the problem were to arise, he would swiftly remind them that he was still the same old greasy bat. "If that is all, headmaster, I'd like to bid you good night."

Albus' eyes twinkled. "Certainly, my good by. Sweet dreams to you. You undoubtedly need to rest well so as to be fully energized to greet the new different and exiting tomorrow."

'We'll see about that.'

Standing in front of the mirror with robes slightly too wide on his frame (curse his genes and the fact that he used to be as thin as a twig until he reached thirty), black hair not at all greasy, but rather glossy of all things! and not one of them out of place and he didn't even brush them, Merlin's pants; and a doll face - Severus wondered that maybe going to breakfast was not such a good idea.

It was not all that bad: his lips, brows, eyes, ears, chin, cheeks – they were still his own. And the changes that occurred were not all that big, not that they were supposed to be - the potion was designed only to heal and restore youth. Still he might have made the potion slightly too potent. Seeing as his nose, that his father once broken in drunken stupor then he was four was now fixed. And his crooked and yellow teeth were now all straight and white. And the little scar on his eyebrow left by a wayward stone that some bully in the kindergarten had thrown at him was now gone. And his skin was no longer waxy, grey and with little scars from youth pimples, but, rather, smooth and glossy, like some young girl's. And the fact that little age lines around his eyes and lips were gone. It all added up to one simple truth - he was just not intimidating enough!

He tried scowling and frowning. Finally Severus decided that glaring was not so bad and that he'd better stick with that for the time being. Also he still had his sharp tongue and the ability to deduce house points. Facing a bunch of brats that were already afraid of him was not such a big of a deal. He still had his wand after all.

TBC

A/N Slightly shorter chap, but it was a good place to end :) Coming up next: We'll see how Sev will face the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter series.

Summary: After being made to drink youth restoring potion, that he himself created, Severus Snape finds himself showered with far too much very much unwanted attention. ?/SS slash.

Chapter 3

Shifting in his chair Severus tried to ignore all the curious glances and whispering that his apprearance in the hall caused.

It was not all that bad - just stares, whispering and giggles. No, rather than being bad, it was pure hell. "Who's that cutie?" Severus head one pig nosed Ravenclaw girl ask another pig nosed Ravenclaw, who shrugged and happily exclaimed "Maybe Snape died and we all went to heaven?", and more giggles. He sent one of his fiercest glares at Ravenclaws' direction, but the dunderheads just giggled more. Severus felt like slamming his head into the puding.

The last string of Severus' patience broke then Nott blew him air kiss. Severus actually spewed out his juice. That was it. He was about to stand up, but Minerva grabbed his hand. "Severus, let the kids have their fun. Imagine their faces then you return to being the horror of Hogwarts as soon as Albus announces your situation." Minerva emphasized on the word 'situation' and Sibyl giggled. Severus groaned. The dark psychopath should have went on rampage against giggling monsters rather than muggles and muggleborns. Sure it was his own fault for using that damned world while explaining his problem. But they didn't have to go and make it the word of the day.

Severus cast a discrete glance at Albus and saw the man contently sipping his coffee, his old spidery limb slowly extending and reaching out for another cup of crème brûlée. That won't do. Severus pulled out his wand and wordlessly evanescoed the mountain of cups filled with sweet goodness, as well as mountain of cupcakes, pudings and cheesecakes that were still left on the table.

"Severus was that really necessary?" Asked Albus gloomy. Potions master just smirked. With a heavy sign, headmaster stood up, clapped his hands and all the food in the hall disappeared. In moments like this Severus wondered that maybe behind the happy grandfather mask the old man was one petty child.

"My dear students," he started, and all the chatter in the hall stopped. "Many of you here wonder what had happened to our dear potions professor. I must announce with sadness that he'd suffered unfortunate irreversible potions incident." A few gasps mostly from slytherin first years and huplepuffs interrupted the silence of the room. Weasley, however, had the gall to laugh. But his girlfriend Granger soon silenced him with a well aimed elbow stab so he stopped and started groaning. Overall, the reaction was far better than Severus had expected. Why, at this rate he might even receive flowers at his funeral. "But fear not, he is still the man we all love and adore and is still very much fit to teach." Finished Albus with a twinkle and sat up. Not so much for an explanation. As soon as headmaster ended his speech, Severus Snape stood up and left the hall. A few gasps of surprise escaped form a few students who were more aware than others and connected his pressence at the table with his supposed absence. But the majority of them still looked as confused as before. No matter, the dunderheads will understand then they meet him in the classroom.

Sitting in his potion ingredients room and relaxing before his first lecture, Severus Snape listened to the heated conversation that occurred just behind the closed door.

"No way, he had a potions accident and all of sudden became so handsome! That's so lucky!" squealed one of the Patil girls. Apparently one of the aware one's was the dedicated student, true bookworm, the boy who lived second lapdog, one and only headgirl Hermione Granger. She as always had been very eager to share her enlightenment with all of her friends. Who all, with the exception of the boy who lived first lapdog, apparently were very eager to believe her, and all were, again with the exception of the boy who lived first lapdog, very eager to gossip about him. Why they did not even mind his slytherins' presence!

"It total nonsense, that's what it is!" exclaimed Granger with all the eagerness of overzealous student. Not that Severus complained, he'd rather teach a bunch of bookworms than a bunch of dunderheads. Alas the only bookworms were the headgirl Granger and the headboy Malfoy. It was still his own private joke, each and every time Severus thought about the pair sharing quarters. "I totally agree with you, Ms. Granger" Suddenly interrupted Nott. "I'd say rather, than handsome he's very lovely and very much devourable."

A whistle followed the statement from someone who's voice the spy unfortunately could not identify.

Severus flushed from head to toe. On the plus side, being seventh years the brats stopped throwing insults at each other, however it seemed that the majority of them started to act like a bunch of neanderthalians and did all their thinking with their neither regions. Morgana, he hoped, that sixth years and fifth years were not the same.

"That's not what I meant! I mean there's no way it could have been a potions accident!" Objected Granger. Apparently she was the one who thought with more than a half of her brain. That was actually quite dangerous. Snape stood up and walked towards the door.

Suddenly he heard Bullstore's voice squeal: "Who cares about that! Merlin! He's so sweet... did you see how he choked and blushed then Nott sent him a kiss? I bet he wouldn't know what hit him if I or Pansy walked into his classroom wearing only lingerie and asked for him to stir our pot with his stick." A series of giggles followed that sentence.

The heads of those students! Decisively he opened the door. And trying not to look at any of them and not to blush (although he was certain he was failing on that aspect), Severus cleared his throat and announced. "For your information Ms. Bullstore, I am well versed both in analogy and human anatomy. Detention with Flitwick for a month.", "Ms. Patil, for your indiscretion, detention with Flitwick for a month and 20 points from Gryffindor." "Nott, " he said and blushed even more " detention with Flitwick for three months." The brat had the cheek to smile at him and say " Anything for you professor."

"Silence. Or, I'll make it into five months!" Finally he dared to look around the room, and noticed that the second lapdog looked positively green. "Weasley, for having decency to be sick, 10 points to Gryffindor." He announced with a smug smirk. The lapdog's mouth opened so much he looked like some carnivore plant waiting for the fly to flow in.

"Now pull out your scrolls and feathers everyone, you'll be having a test."

TBC

A/N Sev might be cute, but he's still the horror of Hogwarts :D.


End file.
